KissYourDoctorDay
by Nightlightflight
Summary: Amy und River erfinden einen neuen Feiertag...mit kleineren Folgen für den Doctor und Rory. Eleven/Rory
1. Chapter 1

Eigentlich hatte der Doctor an nichts böses gedacht. Wirklich nicht! Er schraubte ein wenig an der Tardis und dachte, es wäre doch mal ganz nett, wenn sie heute mal in einem multigalaktischem Cafe halt machen würden um etwas zu frühstücken. Und auf einmal kam dieser rothaarige Wirbelwind namen Amy Pond auf ihn zugerannt und küsste ihn einfach! Mitten auf den Mund!

Verwirrt sah er zu Rory, der nur die Schultern hochzog nach dem Motto 'Ich weiß was los ist, aber ich glaubs nicht so recht'.

„A-Amy! Was soll denn der Unsinn?"

„Na wissen Sie nicht was heute für ein Tag ist?", fragte Amy, gespielt eingeschnappt, aber mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, dass der Doctor von Kindern zu Weihnachten kurz vor der Bescherung kannte.

„Amy Pond! Wir sind in der Tardis, das mit den Tagen ist etwas verwirrend, sogar für mich!"

„Heute ist der 'Küss-den-Doctor-Tag'!"

Da kam auch River dazu und drückte dem Doctor einen weitaus ungezügelteren Kuss als Amy auf den Mund.

„Amy! Neunhundert Jahre Zeitreisen und ich hab noch NIE von so einem Tag gehört! Außerdem müsste unser Römer hier mich auch küssen, nicht wahr?"

„Na ja, genau genommen muss ich das, ja..."

„Rory, fallen Sie mir doch jetzt nicht auch noch in den Rücken."

Amy und River traten etwas zurück und grinsten sich zu. Denen schien der Gedanke, dass die beiden Männer sich küssten gar nichts auszumachen.

„Haben Sie nicht auch das Gefühl, dass die Beiden das eingefädelt haben?", murmelte Rory und versuchte zwanghaft nicht ins Gesicht des Doctors zu sehen.

„Ja, das denke ich auch, nur wieso...?"

„Na kommt schon, meine Jungs, bringt es schon hinter euch."

Rory trat noch ein Schritt näher und legte nervös die Arme um den Hals des Doctors. Warum musste der Kerl auch so groß sein? Das machte es irgendwie nicht besser.

„Das haben die sowas von geplant..."

„Sssssh, Rory. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen", erwiderte der Docter leise und sanft, seine Stimme etwas tiefer als sonst. Rory sah in diese unglaublich alten Augen und reckte sich leicht. Der Doctor kam ihm entgegen und ließ zu, dass der Krankenpfleger ihn schüchtern küsste.

Rory musste zugeben...es war gar nicht so übel? Im Gegenteil, es war richtig angenehm! Und anscheinend war der Timelord doch nicht so ungeschickt, wie man es vielleicht glauben sollte. Die langen, schlanken Finger glitten ganz sanft über seine Wangen und zu seinem Hinterkopf, die Lippen pressten sich etwas fester auf seine eigenen um sich gleich wieder ein Stück zurück zu ziehen. Rory seufzte leise und seine Arme rutschten hinunter zu der schmalen Hüfte des Doctors, um ihn so zu umarmen. Und als der Doctor mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat, ja, dann gewährte Rory ihm diese, schon vergessend, dass sie beobachtetet wurden.

Es war ein bekanntes und doch irgendwie befremdliches Gefühl, als die Zunge des Doctors so forsch in seine Mundhöhle glitt, diese neugierig erkundete um dann verspielt gegen seine eigene zu stupsen. Und der Krankenpfleger ließ sich auf das Zungenspiel ein, wissend, dass er wohl nicht die Dominanz halten konnte. Tatsächlich bestimmte der Doctor hier das Tempo und er beschloss, in Rorys Augen, viel zu schnell, denn Kuss erst wieder abzudämpfen und dann zu lösen.

Etwas benebelt blinzelte Rory und sah in die dunklen Augen des Doctors, der sich leicht vorbeugte und ihm zuflüsterte:

„Das können wir gern wiederholen. Oder vertiefen. So wie du es willst..."

Dann trat er an Rory vorbei und fragte die grinsenden Frauen:

„Was haltet ihr von einem Frühstück in einem multigalaktischem Cafe? Ich kenn da einen tollen Laden!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Denken Sie immer noch über heute Morgen nach, Rory?"

Der Krankenpfleger fuhr in die Höhe und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen ein Rohr. Knurrend rieb er sich den Kopf und funkelte den Doctor an.

Aber der Timelord hatte Recht, Rory konnte nicht aufhören an diesen Kuss zu denken. Es sorgte ja sogar dafür, dass er nicht schlafen konnte.

Der Doctor trat zu ihm hinunter und lehnte sich neben das Geländer. Beobachtete Rory aufmerksam.

„Du fühlst mehr als Freundschaft und pures Begehren. Noch Schwärmerei oder doch direkte Verliebtheit."

„Ich liebe Amy!"

„Niemand hat das Gegenteil behauptet, Mr. Pond. Man kann unter Umständen sein Herz an zwei Leute vergeben."

Langsam und geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf der Jagd trat der Doctor zu Rory, der zurückwich. Natürlich kam er nicht weit. Der Doctor umfasste sanft Rorys Gesicht und lächelte aufmunternd. Abwartend. Er wollte dass der Krankenpfleger den ersten Schritt machte. Und Rory tat ihn auch und küsste den Doctor schüchtern. Und wie am Morgen übernahm der Doctor in diesem Moment die Kontrolle. Zupfte ganz sanft mit den Lippen an Rorys Mund, ließ neugierig die Zunge über die rauen Lippen des Centurion gleiten, neckend. Leise stöhnend öffnete Rory den Mund und ließ den Doctor seinen Mundraum erkunden um sich kurz darauf auf den kleinen Dominanzkampf einzulassen. Diesmal zog der Doctor sich jedoch nicht zurück, sondern lehnte sich so nah wie möglich an Rory, der begann seine Hände über den Körper des Timelords gleiten zu lassen.

„Oh, Mr. Pond", grollte der Doctor aus tiefster Kehle und biss in Rorys Hals, was diesen Aufstöhnen ließ.

„Uh, wir mögens also auch ein bischen harscher?", murmelte der Doctor und kratzte leicht an Rorys Seiten entlang. Die Antwort war ein kurzes Aufbäumen und Hissen. Knurrend drehte Rory sich so, dass er jetzt auf dem Doctor saß und öffnete das weiß-rotkarierte Hemd, zog die Hosenträger runter und der Timelord ließ das Hemd mit einer Bewegung von den Schultern gleiten.

Schon beim ersten Mal, damals im Krankenhaus hatte Rory zugeben müssen, dass der Doctor einen schönen Körper hatte und da hatte er nur den Rücken gesehen!

Anerkennend, ja schon fast andächtig ließ Rory seine Hände über den Oberkörper des Doctors gleiten und registrierte zufrieden, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über die recht blasse Haut zog.

Genauso sanft küsste er über die Schultern des Doctors, seine Hände erkundeten den hageren Körper und aus tiefster Kehle entfuhr dem Doctor ein Schnurren.

„Du trägst mir immer noch zu viele Kleider."

Rory grinste leicht und zog sich kurzerhand sein Shirt über den Kopf und genoss die rauen Hände auf seiner Haut, bevor er sich wieder hinunter beugte um mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen den Körper des Timelords zu erkunden und seine Haut zu traktieren, öffnete dabei die Hose des Doctors und ließ seine Hand unter den Stoff gleiten.

„Oh Gott", entfuhr es dem Doctor und fuhr etwas hoch, doch Rory zog die Hand nicht weg, sondern umschloss bestimmt die harte Erektion des Größeren und ließ die Hand sacht auf und ab gleiten und bewies, dass der Doctor beim Sex wohl keine leise und ruhige Person war.

Im Gegenteil! Der Timelord war laut und zwischen dem Stöhnen und tiefem Knurren fluchte er. Krallte seine Hände in Rorys Schultern oder seine sandfarbenen Haare so gut es ging.

„Oh verdammt noch mal, William, nimm mich!"

Das brauchte der Doctor nicht zweimal sagen. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit schlüpfte Rory aus seiner verbliebenen Kleidung.

„Nicht nötig", murmelte der Doctor, als der Krankenpfleger ihn auf das kommende vorbereiten wollte. Es war beileibe nicht sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann. Grinsend nahm Rory die langen Beine des Doctors und legte sie sich über seine Schultern.

„Heb die Hüfte hoch", raunte Rory rau und der Timelord befolgte dem Befehl des Centurion. Ein kurzes heftiges Nicken war die Bestätigung auf die Rory noch gewartet hatte und er stieß tief in den anderen Mann hinein. Ihm glitt ein Keuchen, dem Doctor ein Schrei, in dem der kurze Schmerz und die Lust vermischt war.

„Mach weiter!",

Der Centurion stieß noch einmal zu und lächelte, als er das laute, erregende Stöhnen und das leisere Betteln vernahm. Seine Stöße wurden heftiger und schneller, im Rhythmus ließ er seine Hand über das steife Glied des Doctors gleiten, der sich ihm ungezügelt entgegenbewegte. Ihr Keuchen und das Stöhnen hallte im Kontrollraum wider, immer schneller und abgehackter.

„Ro-Rory! I-Ich k-komme!", schrie der Doctor auf, bäumte sich auf und machte ein Hohlkreuz, als der Orgasmus ihn gnadenlos überrollte.

Rory grollte tief, stieß ein letztes Mal zu bevor auch er kam.

Erschöpft keuchen zog der Krankenpfleger sich aus dem Doctor zurück und legte sich ihn auf das kühle Metall des Kontrollraums.

„Rory der Römer...das war absolut überwältigend."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Wir sollten aber nicht so hier liegen bleiben."

„Das kannst du sogar recht haben...", stimmte der Doctor nachdenklich zu und erhob sich, wobei er etwas das Gesicht verzog. Vielleicht wäre etwas Vorbereitung doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen.

„Ab unter die Dusche, dann zeig ich dir mal mein Bett."

„Sehr groß?"

„Noch viel besser", grinste der Doctor schelmisch, was Rory die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Ein großes Etagenbett! Etagenbetten sind cool!"


End file.
